Please Stay, I Need You
by trishaj48
Summary: As Holly Gibbs killer was being lead away Gil turned to Sara and said something,what did he say? This story is my take on what he said and what happened after. The story dosen't fallow the eppys but mine never do anyway. originally posted as THEIR SECRET
1. Chapter 1

As Holly Gibbs killer is being lead away Gil turns and says something to Sara, what dose he say? This story is my take on what he said what happened after.

Chapter 1

The last time Gil Grissom was in love her name was Nicole Daley, she was a beautiful blond haired blue eyed girl who liked bugs as much as he did.

He asked her to marry him, she said yes. He gave her his grandmothers ring.

When he told his mother she made him get it back, when he complained she told him that second grade was to young to be serious about any one and if she truly loved him she would wait till at least fifth grade.

The next month the Daley family moved to the Philippines where her father got a job.

They kept in touch for a while, the last time he heard from her she said she was getting married, his heart broke.

But that was a long time ago.

He was not sure why Nicole came into his mind but any thoughts of the heart ache she caused was washed away by a beautiful browned eyed brunette.

Sara has been the love of his life for two years, he has just not found a way to tell her.

They meant in San Francisco, one look at her smile was all it took. She still lives there. His phone going off brought him back to reality.

It was the sheriff. Things were running at top speed at the Crime Lab where he worked, a rookie CSI was shot.

Heads were rolling, he knew they would, he just did not think they would roll his way.

Jim Brass was being reassigned and the sheriff told Gil he was to run the unit.

The sheriff told him to get someone to help, Gil thought of Sara.

Gil told him about Sara and said he wanted her to handle the investigation, he wanted it handled with in his department.

Gil made a phone call and she was on the next plane.

He needed her, that was all she needed to hear.

She loved him too, but she was sure there was no way someone like him would want her.

He was investigating the death of a man who at first looked like he killed himself when he heard heaven it's self.

She was here, she was close enough to touch.

And, despite the loss of one of his coworker, he was on cloud nine.

Through out the course of the investigation he could not get her out of his thoughts, he knew he should not be thinking about her at this time, but he could not help it.

She was here and he could not let her go back. He had to some how talk her into staying.

A plan formed in his head, he would go to the sheriff and ask him about keeping Sara. After all, they needed someone.

He also knew he could get what he wanted. Being the number one forensic entomologist in the state sometimes let him have his own way.

The case had wrapped up, a suspect arrested.

Part one of his plan was in place, the sheriff said Gil could hire Sara.

Now part two of it was up to him.

The team was standing outside of police headquarters as Jim escorted the suspect out and off to jail.

Gil stood next to Sara and whispered "I need to talk to you. Marco's at 6?" She looked and him and nodded.

Chapter 2

Gil had never been more nervous in his life. Offering her the job will be the easy part, she had told him she was unhappy where she was.

The hard part was going to try to find a way to tell her how he felt. Expressing his feelings was one thing he was not good about.

He arrived at the house, she had been as nervous as Gil has been.

She had been offered a job in San Diego and she was thinking about taking it but she wanted to try and find out where he stood.

"You look lovely," he said. "Thank you," she replied giving him that smile.

The drive to Marco's was relativity quiet. After they were seated and their order taken Gil ordered a wine.

They ate and talked a little, he was still trying to think of how to tell her that he loved her and did not want her to go.

When dinner was over Sara pulled in a deep breath, "You said you needed to talk?"

"Yes," he said, "Let's go outside." Sara nodded.

Gil told their server they would be finishing their wine on the porch.

Gil figured he would get the easy part over with first. He also figured if she did not want to stay in Vegas then maybe she was not interested in him and his telling her how he felt was a moot point.

"Gil," she said, "I have been offered a job in San Diego."

Gil's heart fell to the pit of his stomach, "Are you taking it?"

"I have been tossing it around in my head," she said, "You know I have been having problems in Frisco."

"So you have not made up your mind?" he questioned.

"I have been considering going, yes," she said. Then she smiled, "That is unless I get a better offer."

"Well it just so happens that that was what I wanted to talk to you about," he said. "We need a CSI here and I would like it if you would think about taking it."

"Hum," she said.

"Sara you are a great criminologist and the lab needs you," he said.

"Oh I see," she said a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Gil took her hand, "I need you."

She looked at him not sure in what capacity he meant.

He still did not know how to say what he wanted to so he decided to throw caution to the wind and do it.

He took her face gently in his hands and kissed her.

"I need you," he repeated but this time there was no doubt how he meant it.

Sara did not answer him she kissed him. The kiss left no doubt what was on her mind.

Then she said, "Let's go back to your place."

Gil was hardly able to breath as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"I have never wanted anything more," she said.

At the house he lead her to his bedroom, Gil looked at her, "Sara, are ….."

Her kiss stopped him from saying anything else. He pulled her close to him and returned her kiss, his hands found her buttons.

"I love you," he whispered.

He took her hand and lead her to the bed.

His lips found hers and he savored the taste of her tongue. His lips moved to her neck, he nuzzled it. She whispered his name, begging for more.

He went to the beauty of her womanhood, his lips and tongue made her body tremble. Waves of ecstasy cascaded over her, never had a man made her feel this way.

He moved atop her, he kisses her tenderly as he entered her. He let her set the pace, she grabbed the head of the bed and pushed her hips tighter to him, coxing him to pump faster.

He willingly gave into her demands, his movements faster, deeper and harder with each inward thrust.

His face was red, his breathing labored, his need to release himself overpowering.

Her ecstatic sexy moans matched his deep groans, he put his mouth muffled her screams as they each spilled their juices.

He rolled form atop her and nestled her in his arms, their bodies still quivering. Sleep found them.

The next morning he woke with her still wrapped in his arms.

The feel of her bare body next to his, the smell of the love they made last night still hung in the room, the dampness of the sheets all this was heaven to him.

The way she smelled the taste of her lips was intoxicating, he was drunk on her scent.

He loved being with her and he was positive he was never letting her go


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

He felt her stir, then he felt a kiss on his chest.

"Good morning," he said. "Morning yourself," she said, "Be right back." She climbed out of bed and took off for the bathroom.

Gil lay with his eyes closed, the feeling, smells and taste of last night came back to him. She answered natures call and started back to the bed but stopped.

She smiled, grabbed a swig from his mouth wash and rinsed that nasty morning breath away, "Better," she said to herself.

Gil had not moved. Sara stood looking at him, she smiled as she thought how handsome he was.

She needed him again in that special way, she was not going to wait for him to make the first move.

She got back into the bed, straddling him instead of laying next to him.

She put her hands on his shoulders, "Got ya." Gil's eyes popped open, "It would appear so. What do you intend to do with me?"

"Make love to you," she said. He smiled at her. She covered his face with tiny kisses, he caressed her, he loved the feel of her skin.

Her next kiss was deep and passionate, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and danced around his tongue with hers, the taste of last night served as an aphrodisiac.

She loved the taste of the juices from last night that was still on his tongue.

He could feel the warmth of her womanhood as it touched his skin and his manhood quickly responded.

Her kisses moved from his lips to his chest. "Be gentle," he said playfully.

Sara had fantasized so often about making love to him this way and this morning her fantasies were going to become reality.

Gil moaned softly as he let her take total control of his body. Gil was used to being the one in charge, he was unsure about this but he loved her and he did not care.

"Never gentle," Sara whispered as she nibbles at his ear and his neck. Her lips find his and her kiss is deep and passionate.

Her tongue traces his lips then down his chest. She let her tongue flick and lick around his nipples causing them to become hard, she sucked and gently nibbled at them.

Her breasts touched his stomach as she worked her way down him, her nipples were already hard, the firmness of them were driving him crazy.

He reached for her breasts, "My turn to pleasure you," she said gently moving his hand. Reluctantly he let his hands fall to his side.

She kissed, licked and nibbled a trail from his lips to his pubic hair, she turned her head and softly rubbed her cheeks into his hair.

She took his hips in her hands, and with his help, she raised them. She moved her head so she could nibble at his ass, he groaned loudly as she did.

She gently pulled each testicle into her mouth and sucked it, Gil screamed out with pleasure, he almost came as she did.

She took his manhood in her hand and tenderly stroked it.

She took the head in her mouth, he let out a deep moan of approval as she licked and kissed at it.

He lay there just enjoying the feel of her as she sucked his head and ran her tongue around it.

Sara knew where the most sensitive was and she went to it, flicking her tongue on that place where the underside of the head meets the shaft.

Licking the pre cum from the tip she stopped.

"God no. Please Sara don't stop," he begged.

Sara smiled a devilish smile, she let him lay there for just a few minutes begging her not to stop before she mounted him.

She controlled the depth that he was in her, making sure his manhood rubbed her g spot.

He reached for her breasts, this time she did not stop him, he played with her nipples. He was able to sit just a little and pull her nipples into his mouth and suck them, this excited her more.

Her slow steady movements turned fast as her climax neared. He pushed himself up to meet her downward thrust. Her juices ran down his manhood.

No longer able to support her own weight he took her hips in his hands and supported her as she continued to move on him, a few more thrusts was all it took. He released himself deep inside her.

Completely drained she fell forward and lay with her head on his chest. Gil ran his fingers up and down her back, "I love you," he whispered.

Sara moved from top him to beside him, he wrapped her in his arms.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Do I? Do I love you?" he asked not sure why she would question his feelings.

"Yes," she replied.

Gil propped himself so he was looking into her eyes, "With every beat of my heart and every breath I take."

Sara threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "How can I be so lucky to have the man of my dreams love me as much as I do him."

They lay just cuddling for a while.

Gil said, "I am starving. How about a bite?"

"Me too," she said nibbling at his ear. "You taste so good," she said.

Gil looked at her and smiled, "So do you but right now it is my stomach that needs to be filled."

He playfully pushed her aside. He got up, slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and tossed her the top.

Going to the kitchen he let Hank out to pee and fixed pancakes.

"Now Miss Sidle," he said pretending to take on a serious tone. "The job interview went quite well I think, all I need now is your answer."

"Mr. Grissom," she said smiling at him, "You never told me what the benefit package included."

He stood and took her in his arms, "All of my love for the rest of my life."

Sara smiled and tenderly kissed him, "How can a girl turn down a job offer with a benefit package like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"I take it that is a "YES'?" he said.

"I could never let you go again," she said smiling at him, "The day you left San Francisco I thought I was going to die."

Gil tenderly kissed her, "I know. I could not get you out of my mind."

Sara laughed, "We wasted two years because neither of us could say 'I love you'."

Gil pulled her close to him, "I promise you that not one more minute will be wasted. Not one more day will go by that I do not tell you that I love you."

"Oh my darling," she said, "Do you not realize that you tell me in so many ways that you love me. The look in your eyes when you see me, the sound of your voice, the little things that you do. They all show that you love me and you care."

Gil let out a low laugh, "I was about to tell you the same thing."

She kissed him. He pulled her down on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will tell Ecklie that I spoke to you and you said you were willing to transfer here," he said. "I will tell him that you want to keep your grade level and your pay rate. The rest will only be a matter of formality."

"I will go back to Frisco and give my notice. I have to work out a two week notice," she said.

"I am going to miss you," he said kissing the top of her head. "I will too," she said.

He let out a sigh, "But what is two weeks compared to the rest of out lives."

She cuddled close to him. "What do we do about…. you know?" she said.

"YOU KNOW?" he said. "Us," she said.

"Oh! Us," he said smiling at her. "Well if it was up to me you would move in with me so I could wake to your beautiful face."

Sara moved closer to him, "I would love that. But you know the policy."

"I have an idea," he said. "I own this townhouse here and a place out in the country. I will tell everyone you are renting the town house because I want to stay in my country house."

"But we can both live in the country house," she said giggling.

"If you want to," he said. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"I want to be with you," she said, "I want to sleep in your arms and wake to your kiss."

"What about the rest of your crew?" she asked. "For now it will be our secret," he said.

Chapter 5

The next morning Gil drove Sara to the airport.

"I will get the paperwork started on this end," he said. "Me too on my end," she said still in his arms. He could not let her go, and she did not want to leave either.

Her fight was called to board. "I have to go," she said. "I know," he said kissing her again. "I am going to miss you." he said. "Me too," she said kissing him again. "But it will only be for two weeks."

"It will seem like two years," he said. That statement made her laugh, "Then I should have no problem. I waited two years the last time for you to tell me you loved me."

Gil whispered something to her. "Gilbert Grissom!" she said. He held up a round trip ticket, "I have always wanted to join the mile high club."

Sara laughed as they boarded the plane.

From his seat he called Catherine and told her to take shift.

"I am taking a three day weekend," he said. "Just like that?" Catherine said. "Yeah, just like that," he said.

Sara lay her head on his shoulder.

After the plane took off Gil walked back to one of the bathrooms, a couple of minutes later Sara fallowed him. She knocked on the door, he opened it and pulled her inside.

Their heads bumped and they both laughed. "You have never done this have you?" she asked him. "No," he said.

"It starts like this," she said kissing him deeply. "MMM," he said as their tongues danced around each others mouths.

Her hand found it's way down to his crouch, his manhood had already started to react to her kiss.

He reached under her shirt, to his surprise and delight she was not wearing a bra.

His hand cupped her breast, he rolled her nipples between his thumb and finger. He moved his lips down to her breast, and pulled her nipple in it.

Her soft moan excited him, he slipped her slacks down and fingered her. She was already wet.

He sat her on the sink and knelt on the floor in front of her. His tongue entered her opening, he flicked it around inside her tasting her sweetness.

He played there for a while before going to her love button. He flicked at it and sucked it, she pulled his head tight to her, bit her lip and moaned deeply as she spent her juices. He hungrily lapped each drop.

She slid down his trousers, he sat on the toilet and she straddled him. He entered her, her movements were slow at first but their need for release over took them, his upward thrusts meant each downward one of hers.

He sucked at her nipple as she ran her fingers through his hair. Their climaxes neared he kissed her to muffle her screams.

"Oh my god," he said, "That was fantastic." "Welcome to the mile high club," she said kissing him.

Sara went to her seat first fallowed by Gil. The flight attendant just smiled.

"Do you think she knows?" Gil asked blushing. Sara laughed, "Of course."

For the rest of the flight Gil buried his face each time that attendant passed him. As they were debarking she looked at them and said, "Hope you enjoyed your flight." Gil's face turned bright red.

She gathered her luggage and noticed he had put one of his in with hers.

"How long have you had this planed?" she asked.

"From the minute you said you would take the job," he said.

She laughed. They went to long term parking and got her car. She drove to her apartment.

She called her supervisor and told him what she wanted to do. He said he would start the paperwork. She also told him she was taking a three day weekend.

They spent the weekend exploring San Francisco and making love.

Sunday night they were once again standing in an airport waiting area.

It was his turn to board, "I will see you soon," he said kissing her. "Not soon enough," she said returning his kiss.

"Welcome back Mr. Grissom," he heard as he boarded the plane. He looked at the flight attendant who took his ticket, it was the same one from the other flight, he blushed and quickly took his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank Wander52 (Wanda to those who are privileged enough to call her friend) for volunteering to Beta for me. I never realized how bad I needed one until she did this one. Thank you so much and I look forward to working with you.

Chapter 6

Gil walked into human resources and handed the lady in charge all of Sara's information for her hire.

"She is working out a two week notice in Frisco," he told the team later that shift as they gathered in his office.

The team had admired the way she handled the investigation of Warrick. They also liked the way she jumped in and helped with the investigation into Holly's shooting.

"She'll be a good addition to the team," Nick said.

"In the mean time we are running a little short handed so let's do our best for now."

"Dose she need any help getting settled?" Catherine asked.

"I have decided to move into my mom's place out in the country so I am letting her rent the townhouse," he told them sticking to the plan they had set up.

"She'll like it there," Nick said.

Meanwhile back in Frisco Sara is getting all her affairs settled.

Even though they talk to each other almost every night the two weeks seem to drag on.

They had purposely worked it out so she would get to Vegas on a Friday night even though she was not to report until Monday.

This gave them a weekend alone.

Friday finally came around. Gil was disappointed when he didn't see her car in his driveway. "She may have gotten hung up in traffic," he thought.

He hit the automatic garage door opener and smiled when he seen her Focus sitting there.

Parking his car, he went into the house and was immediately ingulfed in her arms.

"I have missed you so," she said smothering him with kisses.

"Excuse me young lady," he said playfully, "But you need to leave. I am expecting someone and she will not at be happy if she finds you here."

Sara hit him.

"Oh, want to play rough do we," he said starting to tickle her. "Stop that," she was finally able to get out.

Gil kissed her, "I have missed you too."

"We have the whole weekend," he said, "Anything special you want to do?"

Sara's kiss was deep and passionate, "Let's start with the one thing I've been dreaming of for the last two weeks."

"What would that be?" he asked.

"I want to lay with your arms wrapped around me," she told him.

Gil took her hand and took her to the bedroom.

"You are going to have to make other sleeping arrangements," he said to Hank as he chased him out of the room.

They both kicked off their shoes and crawled into the bed.

Sara cuddled as close to him as she could get. She laid her head on his shoulder and tossed her arm over his waist.

Gil held her hand with one of his and the other he ran up and down her arm.

"I think I have missed this more then anything," she told him.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't get me wrong," she said kissing his hand. "I enjoy making love with you, it is just that this is so……."

She could not think of the word she wanted to put in there. "I know what you mean," Gil said. "I feel the same way."

Neither if them expected to but they both drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 7

When Gil opened his eyes again it was dark outside, he picked up Sara's hand and kissed it.

"Hey sleepy head," he said.

Sara opened her eyes, "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

He laughed, "That's OK, neither did I."

Sara slipped out of bed, "Be right back."

She slipped into to the bathroom to freshen up. Gil was laying on the bed trying to decide if he wanted to go out to eat or fix something at the house.

Sara came from the bathroom, and had on nothing but one of his shirts.

"I told you, I enjoy making love to you." She straddled him sat on his stomach and kissed him.

"MMM, I do remember you saying that," he said as he slipped his hands under the shirt and ran them on her bare skin.

In one movement she pulled off the shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Sara leaned forward and kissed him.

Gil pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked it. She let a deep soft moan in reaction to his touch.

He could feel her heat against his skin; she was already starting to get wet.

He continued to suck her breasts as his hands explored her body. Gil reached his hand under her and found her love button.

He messaged it with his finger as he sucked her nipple. She called his name as her climax was nearing.

He lifted Sara's hips and positioned her so he could enter her slowly.

He wanted to make it last, so he kept his movements slow.

He could feel her juices flow over his manhood as she climaxed.

Having helped her achieve her release Gil concentrated on his. His upward thrusts were meant by her downward ones.

His movements became faster, as did his breathing. He rode the pleasure as long as he could.

When he could no longer hold it, he pulled her down and held her close to him as he exploded deep inside her.

Gil could feel her canal tightening around his manhood as she reached a second climax.

Sara let him slip out of her and them moved down to his limp manhood.

She pulled it in her mouth enjoying the taste of their juices. She moved to his lips and parted his her lips.

He thrust his tongue inside her mouth also enjoying the sweet nectar.

Sara moved from atop him to his side and cuddled close to him. "I missed this too," she said smiling. "Me too," he said.

They lay close together not saying anything for a while. Sara was the first to break the silence, "I am starved."

Gil picked up the shirt that she had put on, "Then let's do something about it," he said as he handed it to her.

Sara put the shirt back on, as he slid on his pajama bottoms and they went to the kitchen.

"What would my lady like?" he asked. "Besides what I just got?" she said grinning up at him. Gil kissed her, "Yes."

"Your choice," she said so Gil fixed waffles, fruit and juice.

As they ate they talked about what they wanted to do over the weekend.

Sara tried to hide a yawn. "I think someone is getting sleepy," he said.

"Just a little," she said smiling at him.

"Then, my love, I suggest we both get some," he said. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. It took no time for them both to fall sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8

They spent their weekend at the country house. Neither of them wanted to be around others people. They knew that their "alone" days would be few, so they wanted to enjoy this time together.

Monday rolled around too soon, he left first and Sara soon fallowed.

In his office he said, "You all remember Sara." They nodded at each other. Nick hugged her, "Welcome to the team."

Gil looked at him with daggers in his eyes, he thought no one saw, but he was wrong. Catherine had, she just smiled. "No wonder he took a three day weekend," she said to herself.

She was happy for him, he needed someone. "Don't smother her," Catherine said pulling them apart. Gil handed out the assignments. "Sara, can I see you for just a minute please?" he asked. "Your first day on the job and you are already in trouble," Warrick said laughing as they all left the room.

Gil shut the door and lowered the blinds. "He is a lot closer to your age," he said. "I guess I could not blame you if you wanted to go out with him."

Sara stood wide eyed, "How can you even think that!" she demanded to know. "Do you think I hop from bed to bed just so I can screw? If that is what you think, then maybe WE made a mistake and I should take that job in San Diego."

He let out a deep laugh and pulled her close to him, she looked confused. "I love the way your eyes sparkle when you get angry," he said ,trying to kiss her.

"You said that just to piss me off?" she asked.

"My love," he said, "I do not doubt your love for me. And yes, I was just playing with you."

Sara hit him, "Don't EVER and I mean ever do that again." He could tell she was hurt, "I am so sorry, darling. I did not mean to hurt you. It will never happen again."

"See to it," she said walking away. He knew he stepped over the line, he had a feeling he was sleeping on the couch. Sara turned and smiled at him, "I love you."

In the car on the way to their scene Warrick said, "You in deep?"

"Nothing like that," she said.

They ran into Nick and Catherine at the scene, and it appeared their cases were related.

Warrick walked over to Catherine and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Rick," she said. He smiled at her. "Nicky will not tell," he said. "Don't look at me," Sara said, "I think the policy is foolish. You can't control who you fall in love with."

Catherine smiled knowing at least how Gil felt about her.

"Speaking about the policy," Nick said, "How about you let me show you around?" Sara was not sure what to say, she and Gil never talked about it.

"I think she has someone," Catherine said.

"You taken?" Nick asked. "Yes," Sara said. "Oh sorry," he said, "I did not know." "Let's get to work," Sara said quickly trying to change the subject.

When they finished gathering evidence Catherine said, "You guys take that stuff back, Sara and I will meet you there."

When they were alone Catherine said, "I couldn't help but notice the look on Grissom's face when Nicky hugged you."

"Really," was all Sara said. Catherine touched her shoulder, "Your secret is as safe with me as mine is with you."

Sara thanked her. "That policy sucks anyway," Catherine said. "Now tell me all about you and Griss?" On the drive back to the lab Sara told her all about her and Gil, of course leaving out certain details out.

Chapter 9

Sara was in Gil's office looking for a folder he had asked her to grab when she realized that she was not alone.

She looked up and saw a lady stand in the doorway.

"I am looking for Gil Grissom," she said. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Sara looked the lady up and down, she was a very beautiful woman right around his age with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I might be able to locate him," she said. "May I ask what it is about?" Sara wanted to know suddenly feeling very jealous.

"Personal," she said. "May I ask who is asking for him?" she wanted to know as she dialed his cell phone number.

"Tell him it is his girlfriend," she said smiling. Sara about fell over.

"Grissom," he said answering his phone. "Mr. Grissom, this is Miss Sidle," she said. "Hi love," he said, "Did you find the file?" "Yes sir," she said.

The tone of her voice was cold and unfeeling. "It will be on your desk."

He was confused, he could not understand the tone of her voice. "What's up hon?" he asked.

"When will you be back in your office?" she asked still sounding very cold.

"I will be there in about 5 minutes, will you be there?"

"I am leaving," she said, "But your 'girlfriend' will be here waiting."

"So you will be there," he said smiling.

"No, I am leaving." She had to stop herself from slamming down the phone.

"MR. Grissom will be here in five minutes," she said walking away. 5 minutes later Gil walked into his office, "Sara?" he said.

"No Gil it is me," the lady said. Gil looked at the lady, "Nicole?"

"Yes," she said. She hugged him, he froze not sure what to say or do.

"It has been a while," he said. "Quit a while," she said smiling at him. "How about dinner?" she asked. "No," he said. "Oh, Sara," she said.

"Yes," he told her. "I take it that Sara is the brunette who was in your office. "Yes," he said. "Oops, then I think I might have upset her," Nicole said.

"That is putting it mildly," Gil said. "What is it you needed," he asked. "To talk to an old friend," she replied. "Unless this is official business I need to go find Sara and straighten things out," he said, only imaging what must be going through her head.

"I need to talk to you about something, but you had better go," she told him. "I'll call you later." He turned and left.

All the way to the house he prayed she meant leaving work, not him.

"Thank God," he said when he pulled in the drive and her car was in the garage. He threw his car in park and went to the house.

"Sara?" he yelled. No answer. He went to the bedroom, she was not there. He looked out the window, she was standing in the back yard.

He went after her, "Let me explain."

She turned to face him, her eyes were red from crying. He wanted to hold her, but he knew better, instead he pointed to a bench.

"Sara, she is NOT my 'girlfriend'," he said. "She was, a long time ago. A very long time ago." He then told her about his and Nicole's history.

"We were 7 and in the 2nd grade," he said finishing his story. Sara threw her arms around him, "I am so sorry. I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

He held her close and kissed her.

"I love you, Sara," he said.

"I know," she said feeling very foolish.

"I want to show you that I love you and only you," he said.

Sara smiled at him. "Really, how do you intend to that," she said with a devilish grin. He reached in his pocket.

"By asking you to acxecept this," he told her holding out a diamond ring.

"It was my grandmother's. My grandfather gave it to her on their 20th wedding anniversary, he could not afford one when they first married."

Sara's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, this was not what she expected.

"Sara, I can't image my life without you in it. I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I am not sure I can acexcept that," Sara said when she could finally talk again.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't take it just because ………" she started to say.

"Sara, Nicole has nothing to do with it. Believe me. I was going to ask you anyway, that is why I had planned to take you to Marco's tonight," he told her.

"Do you remember the 'benefit package' I offered you as an incentive to stay with me," he asked.

"All of your love for the rest of your life," she said smiling at him.

"Yes love. I did not feel alive before you, I don't ever want to loose you," he said. "Sara, I love you. I need you."

Sara threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Yes," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 10

"Yes?" Gil said, not sure he heard her right, but praying he did. "Yes," she said. "I would love to be your wife. But what about Ecklie and the policy?" Sara asked. "Screw Ecklie," he said. Sara shivered at the very thought of someone wanting to be with Conrad Ecklie in that special way. "As for the policy," he continued, "I have been told by the powers that be that the policy is under review and there is a good chance that it will be taken off the books. Like you told Catherine - You can't control who you fall in love with."

"You, Mr. Grissom, are very funny," she said. "Me?" he said. "You hired the one you feel in love with, so therefore you knew you were breaking policy," she said. He pulled her close to him, "I could not take the chance of loosing you." "I was not going anywhere," she said. "How about San Diego?" he asked. Sara laughed, "The first thing I did after you told me you needed to talk to me that day outside police headquarters was call them and turn it down." Gil gave her a strange look. "When you showed up to pick me up for dinner, I knew what you had on your mind," she said to him. "I also knew where I would be spending the night and it was NOT in my hotel room."

Gil asked her if there was any part of those first few days that she hadn't already figured out. "I never expected you to fly with me to Frisco and I for sure did not expect to be the one to introduce you to the 'mile high' club. That was a total shocker," she said. "And so fantastic," he added. He had read about the affects of having sex while in an airplane had on a person, but - if he was totally honest with himself - he doubted it to be true. That was until his flight to Frisco with Sara. He kissed her neck, "I am beginning to get a crowded feeling," "Really," she said letting her hand go down to his crotch. "I think someone wants to come out and play," he said. "We could get brave and do it outside," she said smiling at him. "No," he said. "I like the feel of our silk sheets under my bare butt, not grass." "Then I say lets go find those sheets," she told him taking his hand. "Just a minute," he told her. "I have something for you." He took her hand and slipped on the diamond. She looked at him and winked, "Do you think your mother would make you get it back." "Not a chance," he said as they headed for the house.

Gil was standing in the middle of the room, the bed was still not made form last night and their clothing was still on the floor. He inhaled deeply, "Signs of sexual activity." Sara unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing his chest, "Never thought that smell would excite me." "You excite me," he said tenderly laying her on the bed.

Chapter 11

His fingers slowly unbuttoned her top, as his kisses started at her neck and went to her breasts. Her deep soft moans only served to excite him more. He stayed longer at her breasts, today they seemed to taste sweeter then normal. Her hands were playing in his hair and running up and down his back. He moved his lips down to her belly, kissing and licking her. She lifted her hips as he removed her jeans and panties. He found her taunt nipples again and sucked at them as his fingers played with her love button. He slid his fingers into her opening, he played with her g spot with his finger as his thumb massaged her love button and he sucked her nipples. The combination drove her to an explosive climax. Her screams of pleasure filled the air as her juices squirted onto his fingers.

Gil smiled at her as he licked her sweet nectar from his fingertips. "The sweetest thing I have ever tasted," he told her, kissing her gently. He moved to enter her slowly, her canal still warm and moist. His movements continued slow and steady at first. His hands caressed her face, his lips finding hers. He held her tight as he rolled from atop her, she smiled up at him as she rode him. He loved it this way because he loved the feel and taste of her breasts. They were in his hands as he played with her nipples. Her movements increased in rhythm, as he thrust upward to meet her downward strokes. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him, Gil called her name as his juices exploded inside of her. Sara rolled from him and went down to his manhood, licking it clean. "The sweetest thing I have ever tasted," she said, smiling up at him. Sleep found them both.

When they woke up, the sheets were even more wrinkled than before. Sara slipped off to the bathroom and started the shower. "Care to join me?" she yelled at her mate. Sleepily Gil crawled from the bed and joined her, as they washed each other with soft loving touches, sharing kisses. After drying themselves off, Sara put on a robe and Gil his pajama bottoms. Sara pulled the sheets from the bed, "These really need a good washing." she said. Gil took the bottom sheet and smelt it. "Smells like you," he said. "I thought it smelt more like you," she said, smiling. "It smells like us," he said. "And if you don't get them out of here we may need another shower." She glanced at his crotch already starting to bulge. "If you did not have to get to work, I would take you up on this offer," she said, gently touching his manhood. Gil smiled. "I will start a load while you dress," she said, walking out of the room.

After starting the washer, she headed for their room, the door bell ringing stopped her. She opened the door to find the blond standing there. "Hello Sara," Nicole said. Sara just nodded and moved to one side to let her in. "Darling, someone to see you," she called. "Be right down, sweetheart," he called.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Sara asked, trying to be polite but already sure she did not like this intruder. Nicole said yes and followed Sara to the kitchen. "How did you know where to find him?" Sara asked matter-of-factly. "He told me he had to find you and straighten things out." Nicole said. "As upset as he was, I assumed you and he were living together." "When we went to school together I lived in that 2 story brick house down the road and Gil and his parents lived here." "I just figured you both would be here, he always loved this house," she told Sara. Sara handed her the coffee cup. She made sure that she handed it to Nicole with her left hand, as she wanted her to see the ring. "Congratulations," Nicole said looking at the ring. "Thank you," Sara said. "I remember the day he gave it to me," she said. "His mother was so upset." Sara just gave her a "he is mine and you better leave him alone" look. "Gil was the cutest little fella I had ever seen," Nicole continued. "I think I was drawn to him because of his love for the bugs. I cried for two days when we had to move," she added. "But as things turned out, it was for the best. My Dad had lost his job and the one he took in the Philippines was a good one." "Did Gil tell you that I met and married my husband while I was over there?" she asked. Sara nodded. "Paul and I have been married for 25 years now. We have two boys and a girl and two granddaughters." "He will be in Vegas in two days, I can hardly wait." "I miss him so." Sara was not sure if Nicole was saying this to reassure her that she has no interest in rekindling her and Gil's relationship or just to make small talk while waiting for Gil, but either way it made Sara feel more comfortable.

Gil came in the kitchen and went right to Sara, he stood behind her and put his arms around her. "Hello Nicole," he said. "Congratulations," Nicole said. "I think your mother would approve this time." Sara smiled. "I see you were able to find me," Gil said, trying to let Sara know that he had not told Nicole where they were. "You are a creature of habit, if nothing else," Nicole said. "I just knew you would be living in your mom and dad's place." "You needed to talk?" he said. He pulled out the chair for Sara then, after getting himself a cup of coffee, sat next to her. "I want to start by apologizing to Sara for my saying I was Gil's girlfriend yesterday." "I had no right to assume he was not involved with someone," she said. Sara just smiled. "I am glad you were able to straighten things out." "Thank you," Gil said. "The reason why I looked you up was that I needed a favor," she said. "Paul will be in Vegas tomorrow and I was hoping you could help us find a place to stay and if you could introduce him to a (she pulled out a piece of paper and read a name) Captain James Brass. You see Paul has accepted a job with the LVPD and he has to report to Captain Brass in three days. I just thought that if you knew Captain Brass you might make the introduction, it will be easier on Paul." Gil looked at Sara, she nodded. "I believe we can help you with that," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 12

"I am staying at the Palms," Nicole said. "Sara, would it be alright if we had lunch? I know we got off on the wrong foot and I would like to make it up to you." Sara looked at Gil, he gave her an 'it is up to you' look. "I think I would like that," Sara said. "Great, if it is still there, there is a sweet little restaurant called The Box Car over on Sunset Drive. We can meet there at noon?" "It is still there," Sara said. "Gil and I and the gang sometimes stop there to eat. Noon will be fine." Nicole got up and left.

"Hon, I ….." Sara stopped him with a kiss. "I know darling. It was foolish of me to fly off the handle like I did and assume the worst." "Sara," he said. "I love you. You are the only one I love, the only one I want and the only one I need." "I love you too," she said kissing him. "Now help me make the bed before you go to work." "Go ahead and rub it in," he said playfully slapping her bottom, "Just because you are off and I am not." Sara grabbed the sheets from the dryer and met Gil in the room. "There, that looks better," she said after they finished making it. "We could mess it up again," he said holding her. "You don't have time," she said trying to push him away. "I can make time," he told her his kisses getting harder for her to resist. She was finally able to break free. "Later," she said, "I promise." Gil smiled at her, "I will hold you to it." They kissed good-bye and he left.

Sara started doing some of the things that needed to be done around the house. At 11 she dressed and left to meet up with Nicole. At the diner she and Nicole talked. She told Nicole how they had first met and the policy that, for now, was making them keep their relationship secret. But mostly they talked about Gil when he was younger. With both his parents gone, she was the only one who could tell her what Gil was like as a boy. Nicole took out a picture and handed it to Sara. "That was taken the day my family left," she told her. Sara smiled, "He was a cute little fella." Nicole told her she could have it, Sara thanked her.

Nicole told Sara they had been friends for two years before she had to move. She told her about a 5 year old boy who was in love with bugs. "I think the only reason he liked me was because I did not scream and run away from them," she said laughing. "But with 4 brothers, what else could I do. I had to learn to like them or stay scared all the time." She told Sara about various walks in the woods to find new bugs. "I remember the first time he held my hand," she said. "We had walked further then we normally did and he said he had better hold my hand so I would not get lost." Sara laughed. "That was the same line he used on me the first time he held my hand except we were walking on the beach."

"Do you know I tried for over 2 months to get him to kiss me," Nicole said. "He just would not." "He finally did kiss my cheek the last day we were together." "It took me almost three," Sara said. "And that was at the airport on the day he had to come back to Vegas. It only took him two years to tell me he loved me." Both the lady's laughed. "He never did tell me," Nicole said. "The day he gave me his grandmother's ring I tried to kiss him, he turned his head and my kiss landed on his cheek. I said "I love you Gilbert Grissom". "He turned 4 shades of red and just said "OK." "You want to talk about 4 shades of red," Sara said. She proceeded to tell her about Gil's introduction to the mile high club and the flight attendant. "To make it worse, she was on his return flight."

The subject turned to Paul and her children. "Andy is 24," she said, "And John is 20. They are both married and each have a little girl. Andy's daughter is Rose, she is 3 and John's daughter is Hope, she just turned one. He said he named her HOPE because he hopes the next one is a boy." Sara laughed. "Our daughter is Candy, she is 18 and just graduated high school. She is thinking about collage but has not made up her mind."

Sara now knew that Nicole had no intention of trying to win Gil back. She was actually starting to like her. Nicole stood, "Thank you for meeting with me. I have enjoyed myself." Sara took the hand she offered and shook it. "I am glad I came. I must admit I did not like you when we first met." Nicole laughed, "I can't blame you. I would feel the same if some stranger told me they were Paul's girlfriend." "I was wondering," Sara said, "If Gil and I could take you and Paul out to dinner when he gets in?" "I would like that," she said. "I have told Paul all about Gil." As they left Nicole said she would call Sara when Paul got in. "Maybe we will have some good news for you by then about a place to stay," Sara said.

By time Gil got home, Sara had dinner made. Gil kissed her, then handed her a piece of paper. "Look what I found," he said. He had copied a notice about the reversal of the policy. "We have to act in a professional manor at all times while on the clock," she said reading it. "I think I can contain myself from attacking your sexy body," she said laughing. "As long as we make sure we take care of things before we leave." Gil pulled her in his arms, "That, my love, will not be a problem." "Now that I think about it you owe me one," he said kissing her. "Dinner first," she said. "I am not about to let this go to waste." She took his hand and went to the kitchen.

Sara had made his favorite meal. While they were eating Sara said, "I have an idea." "That would be?" he asked. "Why don't we let Paul and Nicole stay in the townhouse until they find a place?" "That would be nice," he said, "You sure it is ok?" "Yes," she said. "We had a long talk. She seems like a nice person. I guess I was just…" "Jealous?" Gil said smiling at her. "You were jealous? I can't see why." "Because you are a man," Sara said. "You sure?" he said. Sara pushed away from the table. "I might be wrong," she said with a devilish grin, "How about we go upstairs and you show me." Gil kissed her, "Oh, clean sheets to mess up." Their night started in the shower and ended with them wrapped up in each others arms and a clean set of silk sheets very wrinkled and very smelly. Gil was laying with his eyes closed. Sara lay cradled in his arms, her head on his shoulder. She was deep in thought. "Darling," she said running a finger around his chest. "I want to have your baby." His eyes popped wide open.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 13

Gil looked over at her, "A baby?" "Yes," she said. "I never thought about children," he said. Sara suddenly had the feeling she had made a mistake by telling him about her desire to have his child.

She rolled to her side, her back to him. "I am sorry," she said tears starting to form. "I just thought that - well I just thought that us having a child would - Oh I don't know what I thought," she said not being able to control the tears.

Gil rolled to his side, his chest against her back. He reached up and wiped away a tear. In her ear he whispered, "I never thought about having children but I can't image anything I would rather have then a beautiful carbon copy of my Sara."

Sara turned so she was facing him, "Really?"

He did not answer her, he just kissed her gently.

"Really," he said.

Gil kissed her again, she parted her lips and let his tongue enter. He gently rolled her to her back, his hands went to her breasts, he loved the taste and feel of them.

He moved his lips to her breasts, sucking and kissing each one. His hand moved to her love button, his thumb massaging it. He moved from her breasts down, kissing and licking her skin as he went.

He moved between her legs, he kissed and licked at her clit. She lifted her legs and laid them over his shoulders. His tongue entered her opening, he let it run around inside her, tasting her sweetness.

He was able to find her most sensitive spot with his tongue. Flicking at it he brought her near her climax. He went back to her clit, sucking at it as he used his fingers inside her.

Her soft moans became louder, she grabbed his hair and held him. Her climax caused her body to quiver. He lapped at her juices swallowing and enjoying each drop. He gave her tiny kisses as he moved up to her lips.

He entered her, moving slowly in and out. He kissed her as he caressed he face. She grabbed the head of the bed as his movements became faster. She lifted her hips up to match his thrusts.

Her breathing became more rapid as did his. A kiss to her cheek or lips met each inward thrust. He could feel her tightening around his manhood as she climaxed a second time. He released himself deep inside her.

Not wanting to move away from the feel and smell of her he moved down, laying his head on her chest. Gil lay atop of her for a while after he had finished, trying to find the strength to move. She ran her fingers through his hair as he caressed her.

His strength found him, he rolled from her and she cuddled close to him. She lay her head on his shoulder. He held her close, running his hand up and down her arm.

Sara was running her fingers around his chest again. "There is one other thing I would like," she told him.

"Anything love," he said, kissing her hand.

"I would like to be your wife first," she said.

He smiled. "Already have an idea about that," he said.

"What?" she asked. "Will tell you later," he said, "right now I want to sleep."

Sara would have none of that. "You are not going to tell me you have plans for OUR wedding and then just go to sleep." He lay with his eyes closed. "Gilbert Ryan Grissom!" she yelled.

Gil opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Remember that cabin in the mountains?" he said.

They had checked out different places on line for their vacation. Sara had found one in the mountains she loved. "Yes," she said.

"Well, I was thinking that we could take a month off and go there," he told her. "For a honeymoon," he added.

Sara sat up and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"I arranged the honeymoon, you take care of the wedding," he said. "When?" she asked.

"The cabin was not available until September, this is March so you have 6 months," he said yawning. "I made the reservation for the whole month of September."

"6 months?" she said. Gil did not answer, he had fallen asleep. "6 months," she said. "6 months to plan a wedding I have been waiting two years for." Gil slept, but Sara couldn't. She tried one time to move away from him, but he pulled her close and would not let her go. She just lay close to him. Her head was swimming with ideas for the perfect wedding.

She smiled, what difference did it make what the wedding was like as long he was her husband and she his wife. That was all that really mattered.

Chapter 14

The next day at the lab Gil realized that it was not just him and Sara who were hiding a relationship, several others walked to the time clock hand in hand.

He hid a laugh and just grinned as Warrick and Catherine came into the break room holding hands. He had suspected they were an item but was never sure.

"You are not on the clock yet are you?" he asked smiling. "We still have 15 minutes," Catherine said.

Walking to his office, he smiled as he seen David Hodges with his arm around Wendy Simms' waist. Sara was sitting behind his desk when he got to his office.

"Excuse me," he said, "but I believe your butt is in my chair."

"I can think of another place I can put my butt," she said smiling.

Gil raised an eyebrow at her. "No," he said matter-of-factly. "Professional at all times."

"While we are on the clock?" she said walking to him.

"While we are in this building," he said with just enough seriousness in his voice that she knew he meant what he said and that the subject was not up for debate.

"Ok, Gil," she said.

He detected some hurt in her voice. "I am sorry," he said, "It is just that with me being the supervisor……."

"Yeah yeah," she said, walking away from him. "You have to set an example - people judge the lab by your actions - you have to act like you are above everyone."

Gil realized how foolish what he had said was and how bad it hurt her. He grabbed her arm as she walked past him.

"The only person I want to be 'ABOVE' is you, hon," he said, tenderly kissing her cheek. "I am sorry, you are right."

Sara stopped and smiled at him, "I promise I will keep it respectful."

He made her agree to hand holding, his arm around her waist and soft short kisses.

"That's good," she said, because I am not sure I could control myself if it were anything else."

Gil smiled at her, "I might not be able to either. I might just have to take you right here on the couch if it was anything more." Sara laughed.

"Do we tell the others?" she asked.

He looked at his watch, they had 10 minutes till they clocked in. "Let them figure it out," he said. "It is almost time to get 'professional' ."

He took her hand and they walked to the time clock. All heads turned when they walked into the break room and stood before the clock. She looked at her watch, 5 minutes. She looked at him, he knew what she wanted to do, he nodded his approval.

She tenderly kissed his cheek and smiled, "Honey. Don't forget we have a dinner date with Paul and Nicole Seymour tomorrow."

He returned her kiss, equally soft, "Thanks for reminding me, dear." To the others he said, "Will be back in just a few minutes with assignments."

Sara went to the coffee pot, all eyes fallowed her. "What?" she said.

" 'Honey' - 'Dear'," they said. "Since when?" Nick asked.

"Since I looked into his deep blue eyes," she said smiling. "It just took us two years to realize that we both felt the same way."

Catherine and Warrick were already sitting, Nick grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her to a chair. "Spill it," he said. "And don't leave anything out."

Sara gave him an odd look. "Well, leave THAT out," he said, as everyone laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 15

Sara told her co-workers how she and Gil met in San Francisco while he was teaching. She told them how she had protested about going, but how her supervisor said "Go or else."

"I goofed off," she said. "I went jogging that morning and did not even change. I got into class late, hoping to piss off the instructor so he would kick me out. I walked into that classroom, he lifted his head from the book and looked at me. That's all it took." she smiled as she remembered his eyes.

"I took one look into those deep blue eyes and fell madly in love. I used every excuse I could think of to spend time with him," she said laughing, "but he would not buy it. He was the 'professor'."

They all laughed. "So when did you connect?" Nick asked.

"The last day of class he just walked up to me and said - 'Miss Sidle would you do me the honor of having dinner with me'. We had dinner at a sweet restaurant on the beach and took a walk. He took my hand - 'so I did not get lost'," Sara said giggling.

"Was that when you DID IT?" Warrick said snickering.

"No," Sara said grinning "but I sure wanted to." "The next day he called me and asked me to take him to the airport. I decided to wait for his plane to take off, so when they called him to board, he finally kissed me."

"OH," Nick said, "Here come the tongue."

Sara laughed, "No, on the cheek."

"Wait," Warrick said, "You were hot and wanting to have sex and he passed it up? Man is he NUTS."

She smiled.

"We talked and emailed each other several times over the next two years," she said. "Then the whole thing with….." she let her voice trail off, not wanting to bring up hurtful memories.

"So when do we get to the 'fun' parts?" Nick asked.

"The last day of the investigation, he asked me to dinner and well ….. One thing lead to another," she blushed just a little.

She told them about his three day weekend - and leaving out the good parts - told them about his introduction to the mile high club and the flight attendant.

"And when did THIS happen?" Catherine asked holding up Sara's left hand so everyone could see the ring.

"A couple of days ago," she said.

They were all sitting around the table when Gil came in the room, "Assignments" he said, passing them out.

"Stay safe" he said, as they all left.

One of the stipulations was that "couples" were not allowed to work together unless it was unavoidable. Gil put Sara and Nick together.

In the car Nick said, "You know I would have never asked you out that first day if I knew you and Gil were together."

"I know," Sara said, "At that point we didn't dare say anything about our relationship."

Gil put Catherine sole on a rape case and he and Warrick had a body in the park.

"So you and Sara are getting married?" Warrick said.

"In 6 months," Gil said. "How about you and Catherine?"

"I was planning on asking her this weekend," Warrick said. "We're going to the beach, I thought that would be a nice romantic spot." Gil just nodded.

Gil was curious about what Sara had told them, Warrick picked up on it. "She left out the good parts," he said smiling, "Just gave us the details."

At the house after shift, Sara was in the shower, Gil was sitting on the bed reading.

"So you spilled the beans," he said.

She stood next to the bed, towel wrapped around her as she dried her hair. "I left out the good parts," she said. "Well, that is good to hear," he said pulling her down on the bed and taking the towel off.

"You are so beautiful," he said, kissing her and caressing her.

He started by working his way down her luscious body, kissing and licking down her belly. He continued licking and kissing his way down to her inner thighs. Kissed and licked gently across her pussy area, just brushing against her pussy as he went to the other thigh.

Then gently he started to lick her pussy area, running his tongue up from the bottom to the top of her pussy - licking the outer lips first. Licking from the vaginal opening up to the clit and back, along the lips.

He spread the outer lips with his fingers, and softly pointed his tongue, flick gently around the clit. Every once in a while back he would off, and kiss her thighs again, then went right back, to the clit.

He pushed his tongue as far into the vagina as he could, and brought it back out - alternating the speed. He moved back up to her clit again while, slowly insert a finger into her opening Gil was fingering her pussy while licking/sucking her clit.

Her moans became louder, almost to the point of screaming. He knew she was about to climax, because she grabbed his head and held it close to her.

He kept concentrating on her clit until she peaked. He knew it was time to start slowing down and backing off while her orgasm subsided. He licked her juices.

He moved from between her legs to the bed, where she mounted his throbbing manhood. He had grown to enjoy the sensation of her being on top.

Not only did it increase her pleasure, but also he was able to suck at her nipples by sitting up a little and pulling her close to him.

Between his rock hard manhood massaging her g spot, his sucking her nipples and kissing her she reached a second climax just as he was about to reach his.

He raised up and pulled her close to him and whispered, "I love you" as he released himself inside her.

After they finished making love she lay atop him for a while. He kissed her as he ran his hands up and down her back. She returned his kisses, softly caressing his face.

She rolled from and cradled herself in his arms, sleep found them both.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 16

Gil woke to an empty bed. It was not often Sara woke before he did, but this time she had. He could smell coffee and waffles, he smiled as he tossed on his pajama bottoms.

"I wonder why she insists on making the bed," he thought. "It always winds up in such a mess."

He picked up the top sheet from the floor and tossed it on the bed as he walked out the door. Going into the kitchen he seen her standing by the stove, all she had on was his shirt and her panties. He walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning love," he whispered in her ear. She pushed herself back tighter against him, "Good morning."

"I missed waking up with you in my arms," he said releasing her and heading for the coffee pot.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I had a lot on my mind, not to mention the fact I was starved."

He got the fruit and juice from the refrigerator, as she placed the waffles on plates she had setting on the counter.

"Making love can have that affect on a person. That and putting them to sleep," he said smiling at her.

"The best sleeping pill I can think of," Sara said, winking at him.

"So what was on your mind?" Gil asked as they started eating.

"The wedding," she told him. "

Wedding? Who's wedding?" he said teasingly.

Sara just gave him a look, "Well if you have changed your mind," she said, pretending to take the ring off.

Gil put his hand on hers, "Don't even think about it," he said picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Our wedding, silly," she said smiling at him. "I want it to be unique - special - one of a kind," she told him.

"Oh," he said looking into her eyes, "you mean, just like you."

Gil looked at his watch, "We still have a while till we need to leave," he said, "You want to straighten up the bed?"

Sara laughed, "You mean mess it up more, don't you."

He held her, "We can do that too."

Sara moved first, she took off the shirt. "Your turn," she said smiling at him.

"Right here in the living room?" he asked.

"For what I want to do, the living room will work fine," she said, pushing him to the sofa.

She knelt on the floor and started kissing him. He lifted his hips so she could remove his pajama bottoms.

"MMM," he said as she started working down from his lips.

She took his limp manhood into her mouth to get it hard. After it was hard, she started licking along the underside, while she lightly massaged his nuts with one of her hands. She held his stiff manhood in her other hand, she loved his reactions as she slid her tongue around the head and that very sensitive area just under it.

She did this for several seconds, and then slid his manhood into her mouth, allowing her lips to engulf the whole of it. She used her tongue to lubricate his manhood as it slid a little further into her mouth each time she went down and then came back up.

Sara released it from her mouth and slid her tongue down and licked his nuts, and back along the shaft and back up to the head she paid attention to that little corona ring and the immediate underside of the head where it is attached to the shaft.

She could taste his pre cum, this was normally when she would stop and mount him. But today she wanted to taste him. He touched her hair, his sign that he was getting close to his climax.

She did not move, she kept running her tongue along the underside and around the head. He had never let himself climax this way but he was having trouble holding it.

His groans became louder, he called her name and released himself in her mouth. She enjoyed each drop of his release.

Gil pulled her to him and kissed her, "That was incredible."

"Yes, it was," she said kissing him. "It is something I had always wanted to do," she said smiling.

"I am glad you did," he said.

He started to move his hand down to her thigh, she stopped him.

He looked at her, "You don't want….."

"I DO want," she said kissing him, "But mother nature has decided to pay me a visit."

"OH," he said kissing her, "I guess I owe you one then don't I?"

"And I will see to it you don't forget," she said, cuddling close to him.

They talked about the wedding. Sara had been doing some research on the computer, she was still in search of the most unusual and romantic place for their wedding, some place that fit both of them.

"I have the perfect place for the wedding," Sara said as they sat on the sofa cuddled close together.

"Really?" he said. "Where."

"It is a new place called BUTTERFLY FIELD," she said.

"I don't think I have heard of it," he told her.

"I went there the other day," she said. "Imagine strolling through a tropical garden filled with trees, plants flowers and butterflies from around the world," she said as she read off one of their brochures that she had picked up off the coffee table. "It has an indoor waterfall," she told him as she handed the brochure to him.

"Everything is real - alive," he said.

"Yes," she told him, "you can book the main garden for special occasions."

Sounds lovely," he said.

"You're ok with it?" she asked.

"Hon," he said kissing her, "I told you - I took care of the honeymoon, the wedding is up to you. The moon would be fine with me as long as you become my wife."

"Thank you," she said, jumping up and heading for the den.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I am going to book it on line," she said, " want to make sure no one beats me to it." Gil laughed, "You still have 6 months."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 17

Gil's phone rang, it was Nicole, "I wanted to thank you and Sara for dinner and introducing Paul to Captain Brass.

"You are welcome," Gil said, "How is the townhouse working out?"

"It is beautiful," she said, "We both love it. Paul was wondering if you wanted to sell it?"

Gil said he had not considered it, but if he did he would let them know.

"Your girlfriend?" Sara said, kissing him.

"She wanted to thank us for dinner," he said. "She also asked if I would consider selling the townhouse."

"Your decision, love," she said, "I love it here and would not want to go back."

Gil had started to hand out assignments when Jim stuck his head in the door, "All hands," he yelled, "missing 5 year old girl."

Everyone grabbed their kits and followed him. At the house Gil seen Paul Seymour, he nodded at him. Gil quickly introduced the rest of the team.

Paul told them that the girl was dropped off at this address by the mother everyday. "The owner of the house baby sits the little girl," he said. "She stopped by to pick the girl up and found the front door kicked open. She called 911 when she went into the house and seen all the blood."

Gil assigned area's of the house to each of the team members. Sara was in the kitchen when she thought she heard a noise, she pulled her weapon and followed the sound.

She stopped, she heard it again. Gil walked up behind her and about scared her when he touched her. He started to say something and she put her finger to her mouth, she heard the noise again, a definite thump.

Gil motioned for Paul. Whispering her told him what Sara had heard. Paul stepped in front of Sara and the three of them followed the sound.

They found themselves in the washroom, as Sara passed the dryer she heard the thump again. Slowly she opened the door.

She found the little girl. "Call the paramedics," Sara said taking the girl out. The paramedics checked her out, she was fine, they were transporting her to the hospital to have her checked out.

The girl told them that "some bad men" kicked open the door. "I ran in here and hid," she said crying, "but I could not get the door open again."

The girl was returned to her mother.

"She was not able to tell us much," Jim said. "Just that they were 'tall and mean looking'."

"We will have to rely on the evidence," Gil said. "Sara, you and Nick get this stuff back to the lab and see what you can come up with. Warrick and I will go with Paul and Jim, there has been an abandoned car that matches the one a neighbor said she seen here. Catherine, you go to the hospital with the girl and process her. See if anything else comes to her after she has had time to calm down."

At the car they found more blood and other evidence that Warrick gathered. Gil was looking around in the trunk when he heard, "Bomb." He jumped to the side of the road just as the car exploded.

"You ok?" Paul said.

"Think so," Gil said.

"Better get yourself checked out," Jim said calling an ambulance.

Gil was checked out, he only had a few scratches.

"You are one lucky SOB," Warrick said.

Between what was gathered at the house and the car the team was able to locate an abandoned warehouse that was used to make drugs.

The babysitter was the girlfriend of someone who owed the dealer money, they were holding her hostage until he was paid. The lady was rescued and the dealers arrested. After shift Sara chewed Gil out for not telling her sooner about his encounter with the bomb.

After her shower Sara lay next to Gil, he gathered her in his arms and she nestled against his chest. "I love you," he whispered.

Chapter 18

This time it was Sara's turn to wake up to an empty bed. She heard the shower running. "You alright?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Want some company?' she asked.

"No, I'm finished," he said.

She went to the bathroom, the door was locked. "He never locks the door," she said to herself. "Come on I gotta pee," she said.

Gil opened the door, he was dressed. She hurried by him still wondering what was going on. This was so unlike him. She went to the bedroom, he was already gone.

She slipped on a robe and went down stairs. "Hon, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I said nothing," he said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Gil, please. Don't lie to me, I know you all too well," she said taking his hand. "You got up without waking me, you did not wait for me for our morning shower, you locked the bathroom door and you are completely dressed. Something is wrong."

He started to say something then thought better of it. She was right, she did know him. "I did not want you to worry," he said.

"Hum," she said. "Well it is to late, I am worried."

She started the coffee, "So what is going on?" she asked.

Gil stood and removed his shirt and turned so his back was to her.

"Good heavens," Sara said, "You look like hell."

"Thanks," he said half smiling, "You always said I was sexy."

"Not funny, Grissom," she said. "Do you have anything for it?"

"No, it was not there yesterday when I seen the doc," he told her. "I know what it feels like, what dose it look like?" he asked her.

"Beyond the scrapes I am sure you can feel," she said, "Your whole back is black and blue."

"Must have happened when I hit the pavement," he said painfully putting his shirt back on.

"Your shoulder hurts too?" she asked.

"Yea," he said. "Just glad it is not YOUR shoulder."

She knew he meant his left shoulder, that was the one she always slept on, he called it HER shoulder.

"You need to go back to the doctor," she said.

"No," he said pouring coffee for both of them. "They x-rayed everything yesterday, nothing is broken, just bruised."

"Then we need to get some antibiotic cream for those scrapes," she said.

Gil popped a pain pill the doctor had given him. "The doc said I would be hurting," he said, "But damn, not this bad."

"Maybe you should take the day off?" she said knowing he would not.

"I can't," he said. "But I will stay in the office if I can."

She had to except that even though she did not want to, he needed to be home.

"You are a worry wart," he said, kissing her.

"I love you," she said.

At the lab Sara was glad to find a light load, Gil would be able to stay in the lab. She told everyone about his back so no one questioned his decision to stay in, they encouraged him.

She also asked Doc Robbins to look at him. The team left for the field when Gil's phone rang, Robbins said he wanted to see him. "Take off your shirt," Doc said.

"I see Sara has been talking to you," Gil said smiling as he took off his shirt.

"Yes," he said, "and she was not exaggerating."

Doc went to his desk and took out some lotion. He put on a glove and rubbed it on Gil's back. "This is a homemade concoction," Doc said. "Will keep those puppy's from getting infected. Take this home and have Sara put it on at least twice a day."

Gil thanked him.

"While you are here I want to show you something," Doc said. Doc handed Gil a bug in a jar, "This sucker came out of the floater they found yesterday."

Gil told him what kind of bug it was. "He did not drown, did he?" Gil said.

"No," doc said. "This fella is only found in that grassy area outside of Henderson. Better tell Brass," Gil said.

After shift Sara applied doc's homemade lotion. "I sure hope this stuff works quickly," she said. "Me too," Gil said wrinkling his nose, "Cause it sure stinks."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 19

It took a few days for Gil's back to stop hurting, everyone joked with him about "Taking naps on the job."

"You have to admit," Greg said, "The pavement is not very soft." Gil would just raise an eyebrow at them as he walked away.

September finally came around. BUTTERFLY FIELD was everything Sara had said it was. The main garden was an enclosed area. The whole area was made to look like a tropic garden with trees and plants and live butterflies flying free. Over in one corner was an indoor waterfall that ended in a small creek that flowed through out the room. There was a gazebo sitting in a small clearing.

Sara and Gil had decided on casual dress instead of formal. He wore jeans and a dress shirt, Sara wore a snug fitting skirt that went to the floor, a slit went up the side. Her blouse perfectly matched the skirt.

Gil had asked Jim to stand up with him and Sara had asked Annie - Jim's friend from Jersey. The whole team and their dates were there.

The ceremony was simple with Larry Jeffers, a friend of Gil officiating. "Friends," he said. Gilbert and Sara have chosen to use their own vows. Sara."

Sara looked into Gil's eyes then she said: "My beloved, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. For you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend.I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life."

With that said she slipped his ring on his finger. Then Mr. Jeffers said, "Gilbert."

Gil took Sara's hands in his:"As Shakespeare said:"Love comforteth like sunshine after rain…Love's gentle spring doth always fresh remain."Your love, my darling, has been to me, my soul's comfort. It is warm, it is strong, it is refreshing, and it is true. I am grateful for your smile, your tender touch, your very essence, you. And I look forward to every day that I shall spend with you.I promise you that my love will always remain fresh as a morning in springtime, yet never waning. I promise you that I shall hold you, respect you, support you and honor you for as long as I live."

With that said he slipped the ring on her finger. Mr. Jeffers said, "With the power given to me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Gil took Sara's face tenderly in his hands and kissed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Jeffers said, "Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Ryan Grissom."

Applause filled the garden.

The reception was hosted by Paul and Nicole.

Later that evening Gil and Sara Grissom waved from his car as they headed off to their mountain retreat.

Chapter 20

The cabin in the mountain was everything they had thought it would be. The living room had a large fireplace, with a large window that looked out on the mountain. The kitchen, although small, was fully stocked and functional, as was the bar. The bedroom was up in the loft, complete with a small fireplace and a king sized bed. There was a porch that wrapped completely around the cabin. Gil carried their luggage in, while Sara was standing looking out the window.

"Hon," she said, "Come look at this, it's so beautiful."

Gil went and stood next to her, gazing out at the night, noting that the moon was full and shown bright. Everything on the ground sparkled like a diamond. He put his arm around her waist and she lay her head on his shoulder. They stood there for a while just taking in the beauty of nature.

From the small wooded area behind the cabin came a doe and her fawn, trotting out in the still of the night. The doe looked at the newcomers, then sensing no danger, continued to feed on the grain that was left for her and her baby.

Gil took Sara in his arms and kissed her. "Mrs. Grissom, have I told you lately just how much I love you," he said.

"Yes," she said, "But I never tire of hearing it."

There was a basket on the table with a bottle of chilled wine and some chocolate covered strawberries.

Gil looked at Sara and she smiled as he picked up the basket and carried it to the bedroom.

Sara went into the bathroom, she had bought a silk negligee - but she was not sure why. She brushed her hair and put on a small amount of his favorite perfume.

Why was she nervous, it's not like this was the first time they had made love? She was not a virgin bride. But she was anyway.

Gil had started the fire in the fireplace and lit some candles. He had soft music playing. Suddenly his stomach was full of butterfly's.

"Good heavens man," he thought to himself. "Settle down, this is not your first time."

He was not much of a romantic, he knew that, but he wanted everything to be perfect.

Sara came from the bathroom, his heart almost stopped. Her beauty took his breath away. She smiled. Gil could hardly find words to say.

He walked to her, took her hands in his and said, "Nothing in this world compares to your beauty." He pulled her close to him and kissed her, tenderly at first.

The passion of their kiss deepened as the fire in their body's increased. Without breaking from their kiss, he lifted her and carried her to the bed.

Gil took his lips from hers only long enough to lay her down and he lay next to her, his lips once again finding hers as his hands found her body.

His hands caressed her breasts through the silk of her negligee and he could feel her nipples harden. He kissed them and ran his hands slowly down to her soft warm mound.

He found her love button and massaged it through the silk. Soft moans escaped Sara's lips. She broke from him long enough for him to slip her negligee off.

He pulled her hardened nipples into his mouth and sucked at them, his fingers tracing her pussy lips and teasing her clit.

He moved his kisses down her delectable body, kissing and licking and nibbling his way to the sweetness between her legs. His tongue flicked at her clit again, as he sucked at it.

He put his hands under her hips and lifted them so her beauty was directly before his eyes. He pushed his tongue into her opening and he could already taste her sweet juices.

He moved his tongue in and out of her opening, slowly and first, then faster and faster. Gil then worked his way back to her clit, he kissed and licked and sucked at it while his fingers danced in her canal.

He found her g spot and massaged it. Her soft moans turned louder, her heartbeat increased, and her breathing more rapid.

He used everything he knew about Sara to help her ride that wave of pure delight. The breaking point came suddenly and she went over the peak.

Her body trembled as her organism hit. Sara's sweet juice filled his mouth and he swallowed each drop. He moved up and entered her.

Gil thrust in and out of her with slow movements, kissing her as he tenderly caressed her face. He wrapped Sara in his arms and rolled to his back, so she was now atop him.

He pulled her pert nipples into his mouth and sucked them. His manhood stroked her g spot as it moved inside her. Her second organism hit just as he released himself.

She fell forward and lay on his chest. All their strength drained from them and they lay that way for a while.

As her strength returned, Sara rolled from atop Gil to his side. He gathered her in his arms and she nestled against his chest. It took them no time to find sleep.

Sara had stopped taking her pills as soon as they had agreed to try to have a baby.

Gil and Sara spent their first night as husband and wife nestled in each others arms.

Deep inside her body sperm met egg, after a trip down her fallopian tube, baby Grissom nestled into momma's womb.

The sun shining through the window woke them. Gil kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning my love," he said.

Sara kissed his chest, "Good morning."

They both decided they needed something to eat as the events of last night had drained them both of all their strength.

They ate, Sara seemed deep in thought. "Do you ever think you'll ever tire of me?" she asked.

Gil looked at her and smiled, "Yes, the day I draw my last breath."

She smiled at him, "And if there is a heaven and we meet there, then I will be the luckiest one there because I will have an eternity to show you my love."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 21

Gil and Sara walked hand in hand in the snow as they explored the small wooded area behind the cabin. Sara wanted to tell him about her doctor's appointment, but was not sure how to bring up the subject. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"What did your gynecologist say?" he asked.

"The effects of the pill should wear off soon," she said.

The gynecologist had said that sometimes it takes a while to conceive after the woman stopped taking her birth control pills.

"So that means it can happen any time," Sara said, unaware of the fact that it already had started.

"Then I think we should make some changes at the house," he said, smiling.

They enjoyed their month away from the city. They took walks, went snowmobiling and they even tried skiing. Their nights were spent taking in the beauty of the mountains and making love.

Their last night they were sitting on the porch wrapped up in a blanket. It had snowed that morning so there was a fresh blanket of snow covering everything.

"It is so beautiful here," Sara said.

"It lets you know where you stand in the scheme of things," Gil said.

"Look," Sara said, "She came back to say good bye."

The doe and her fawn had come back almost every night. She loved to just sit and watch her. Sara stood and very slowly walked toward the doe.

The doe lifted her head, Sara was afraid she would bolt, so she stopped, the doe looked at her, then the doe walked to within two feet of Sara.

The fawn, who had followed its mother, walked right up to Sara and rubbed it's head against Sara's leg. Sara slowly lowered her hand and stroked its head.

The doe nudged her baby, looked at Sara as if to say "It's been good to know you" then they both took off for the woods.

Sara went back to Gil, "That was so fantastic. How can anyone want to harm such a magnificent creature."

Gil assured her he did not know. "Let's get inside," he said.

She nodded and took his hand.

"Let's have a picnic," Sara said.

Gil looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I remember one winter when I was small," she said. "Before….."

Gil knew what she meant, he just smiled at her.

"It had rained all that day and I could n't go outside. My mother spread a blanket on the floor and we had an indoor picnic."

Gil smiled, as he went to the bedroom and got a couple of blankets and some pillows. He spread one out in front of the fireplace, tossing the other on the floor. He then went to the kitchen and helped her get their "picnic" supplies together.

She had cheese,fruit and a loaf of French bread. He got a bottle of wine. They sat on the blanket and ate and talked about their future.

"How do you see us in ten years?" she asked him.

He smiled. "You still in my arms and me loving you," he said.

She kissed him.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Me still loving you, too. And us sitting on the porch watching our children playing."

"Children?" he said.

"Sure, a girl and a boy," she said smiling.

He just raised an eyebrow at that thought. Gil kissed her, "A boy and a girl?"

"Aw hum," she said.

"Interesting," he said.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Getting one of them started," he said.

"I like that idea," she said starting to stand.

"Right here," he said starting to unbutton her top . "I have always fantasized about make love in front of a fireplace."

Sara smiled. She was more them willing to help his fantasy become reality.

"Let's stay right here," she said after they had made love.

He smiled at her, grabbed the pillows and the other blanket. He covered them both, cradled her in his arms, they slept on the floor in front of the fireplace.

The next morning they reluctantly packed and headed back to Vegas.

"I want details," Catherine said.

"Gil was so cute," she said. "He was trying to make everything perfect that first night. He had candles and soft music. He stared the fireplace and even wore some silk pajama bottoms."

Catherine smiled.

"What was so sweet was he was nervous, a lot like the first time we made love," Sara added, giggling.

Catherine giggled.

"What?" Sara said.

"I am just trying to picture 'tough as nails' Grissom nervous," she said.

"The rest of the month was fantastic. The snow was perfect," Sara went on, "And there was this doe."

Sara told her all about the momma and her baby and everything that had happened their last night.

"It came right up to you?" Catherine said amazed.

"Yes," Sara said. Then she told her about the fireside picnic.

"How romantic," Catherine said. "I wish Warrick would do something like that."

"Speaking of 'Warrick'," Sara said. "How you decided where you want to go on your honeymoon?"

"We haven't even talked about it," Catherine said. "He says any old place is fine with him."

"The wedding is in three weeks," Sara said.

"Tell me about it," Catherine said. "At least I did get him to agree on BUTTERFLY FIELD. He loved your and Grissom's wedding there."

"Maybe you should just make all the arrangements," Sara said. "You know, just go where you want to go."

"That sounds great, but it would be nice if he participated," Catherine said.

"Well, Gil made all the honeymoon arrangements," she said, "you tell him he can make the wedding arrangements and you'll take care of the honeymoon."

Catherine was thinking about that when Gil came in the break room with assignments.

"Nick has the flu," Gil said. "But it is a light night, we should be ok."

Warrick and Sara went to a body dump in the landfill. When they got there Warrick said, "I think I will call Griss, there are bugs all over the place."

Sara felt lightheaded. "What is wrong?" Warrick asked.

"I feel sick," Sara said walking far enough away as to not containment the crime scene.

She got sick, not once but twice. She grabbed a bottle of water, rinsed her mouth and went back to where Warrick was.

"Might be the decomp," Warrick said.

"Decomp never bothered me before," she said.

"Maybe you have Nick's flu?" he said.

Sara covered her mouth and ran this time.

"Grissom," Warrick said on the phone. "Something is going on with Sara. She is puking all over the place."

Sara walked back to Warrick again.

"Griss said for you to wait in the car, he's on his way," Warrick said.

Thankfully Sara went to the car. A few minutes later Gil pulled up, he went to Sara first.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Flu I think," she said.

"Shift is almost over, take yourself to the doctor. I'll help Warrick," he said.

"But," she said trying to protest.

"GO!" he said. "If you have the flu, you will make everyone else sick."

Sara threw her hands up in the air and left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 22

She called her doctor and was able to get in, how she hated doctors and doctors offices. She sat on the exam table, swinging her feet.

"What's going on, Sara?" Dr. North asked.

Bob North had been her doctor since she moved to Vegas. He was an older man, kind of what she hoped her father might have been - had he lived.

She told him about getting sick.

"Decomp would make me loose my cookies," he said smiling.

"Bob, I have been a CSI for a time now. Decomp had never bothered me. I think I may have caught a cold up there in that cabin," she said, "Either that or the flu, one of my co-workers is out with it"

"Could you have 'caught' something else?" Bob asked. "I know you and Gil have been trying to have a baby."

That had never crossed her mind. "I doubt it," she said, "I haven't been off the pill that long."

"Never underestimate the determination of a sperm looking for an egg. Let's eliminate that first," Bob said. He handed her a cup, "Pee."

A few minutes later Bob came back in the office.

"So what is next?" Sara asked.

"Lay down," he said. He did a vaginal exam. "Sara," he said. "You don't have the flu. I am no gynecologist, but I'd say you are about three weeks along."

Sara looked at him.

"Call Marsha's office for an appointment," he said.

He told Sara to dress and meet him in his office. Once there, he handed her an appointment slip. "I called Marsha," he said. "She agreed with my findings." He handed her some prenatal vitamins he kept on hand just for this sort of thing.

Gil had called her and told her he was at the house, so she went home. He saw the bottle of vitamins and thought they were antibiotics.

"So are you contagious or can you work?" he asked.

"I am not contagious," she said.

He looked at her, "The pills. I thought?" he said.

"I don't have the flu either," she said smiling at him.

He was completely confused and his face showed it. She went to him and put her arms around his waist. "Do you remember what I told you when you asked how I seen us in ten years?"

"Yes," he said. She just smiled at him, then it hit him. "You are …. We are," he said fighting for the words.

"Half way there," she said kissing him.

Chapter 23

"Get away from me," Warrick said the next day at the lab. "I don't want to catch what is wrong with you."

Sara smiled at Gil, "You can't catch what I have," Sara said.

"Really?" he said.

"Now Catherine might catch it, but you never will," Sara said to a totally confused Warrick.

Catherine jumped up and hugged her, "Congratulations."

Warrick was still lost.

"She is pregnant, you fool," Catherine finally said.

"OH!" he said. "Catherine better not catch it," he said.

She looked at him, "Too late."

He started to say something when it hit him what she said.

"Too late?" he said. "What do you mean 'too late'?"

Gil looked at Sara, "He is really clueless today." Then to Warrick he said, "Catherine is telling you she's pregnant."

Warrick looked at Catherine.

"I think we better go, hon," Gil said to Sara. "I think these two need to talk." Gil and Sara got up and left for his office.

"Pregnant?" Warrick said. "When? How?"

Catherine looked at him, "I think you know HOW."

"That is not the HOW I meant," Warrick said.

"The gynecologist said that certain antibiotics counter the pill. It must have happened that week I was taking the antibiotics for that ear infection."

"And you were going to tell me when?" he asked. "That is unless I don't need to know," he said trying to be funny but not coming across that way.

Catherine looked at him, picked up a book and hit him. "OUCH!" that hurt," he said.

"Yeah, just be glad that a book was all I could find," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I was going to tell you tonight," she said. "But your remark just kinda made it slip out."

Warrick realized that he really messed up big time. "But I love you," he said hoping to make it up. She just smiled.

Gil tapped on the door. "No blood shed, so I assume it is safe to come in," he said.

"We're good," Warrick said.

"So congratulations?" Sara said.

"Yes," Warrick said. "It was just a bit of a shock."

Gil handed out assignments, he decided to let Catherine and Sara work the hit and run and he and Warrick finished the body dump from yesterday. "The last thing we need are those two puking all over the place," Warrick said on there way back to the scene. Gil just laughed.

"How long dose morning sickness last anyway?" Warrick asked.

"Beats the heck out of me," Gil said, "I'm new at this too."

Gil's phone rang, it was Jim. "Gil," he said," What's going on with Sara?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "She's heaving her guts out?" he said. "She's seen innards strewn on the road before."

"Where is Catherine?" Gil asked.

"Processing the scene," Jim said.

"Tell Sara to go back to the lab, Warrick will be there in a few minutes," Gil said.

Gil went back to the lab, Sara was sitting on the sofa in his office, pale as a ghost.

"I think I've changed my mind," she said.

"How," he asked.

"In ten years I see us sitting on the porch watching our ONE child play in the yard, she said smiling at him. "I hate this morning sickness."

Against all policy, Gil took her in his arms, "One or two it makes no difference to me, as long as I'm still in the picture."

"Always," she said.

Warrick and Catherine were married three weeks later, they had finally decided on the ocean.

As Sara started her third month, her morning sickness stopped and she decided that the second child might not be out of the question after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 24

Catherine and Sara had both decided to stay out of the field, at three months, they were concerned for the safety of their unborn children. The two ladies had seemed to develop a bond that had been missing from the start. Sara had even told Gil that Catherine had become the sister she never had.

They were sitting in the break room, talking about their appointment later on that day, when a glass fell to the floor and broke.

Sara laughed. "Do you remember when Hodges found out that we were both pregnant?"

Catherine smiled, "Yes. It was that day that Griss sent us to the hit and run and you started getting sick."

Sara wrinkled her nose - the memories of morning sickness she would rather forget. "I was sitting on the sofa in Gil's office, white as a sheet," Sara continued with the story. "Warrick came in and asked me how come I have morning sickness and you were not."

They both laughed. "Hodges was on his way in here with that test tube full of pool water," Catherine took back over the story. "And when he heard it, (at the same tine they both said) he dropped it and it broke."

They both started laughing.

"I will never forget the look on his face," Sara said. "I doubt he spoke for at least two minutes. He just stood there, dumbfounded."

"I can't ever recall Hodges being quiet for that long of a time," Catherine said.

"So," Sara said changing the subject, "Have you and Warrick decided if you want to know what the baby is going to be? We do have our sonograms today."

"You know, it is kind of like the honeymoon thing," Catherine said, "First he does, then he does not."

Sara laughed.

"So I have decided to find out. I mean we need to get the nursery finished," Catherine said.

"Gil and I already made that decision," Sara said. "He needs to know if he should call the baby BUTTERFLY or DRAGONFLY."

"Dragonfly?" Catherine said shivering.

"Yeah, I know," Sara said. "I'm trying to talk him into GRASSHOPPER."

"Do we have any "normal" names?" Catherine asked Sara, as they were sitting in the waiting room.

Sara snickered. "We made a bet and I lost so he gets to name the baby."

"What kind of bet did you make?" Catherine asked. Sara blushed. "Never mind," Catherine said, "I don't think I want to know."

The men met their wives for lunch after the appointment. Immediately the results of the sonogram came up.

"Well?" Warrick asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Catherine asked.

Warrick said he did.

Catherine looked at him and said, "We need to get the wallpaper we decided would match the blue crib ensemble. We are having a boy."

Warrick grinned from ear to ear, his green eyes sparkled.

Sara looked over at Gil, she just smiled and said, "Butterfly."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I couldn't be happier," he told her.

At the house that night they were both sitting in front of the computer deciding on how to furnish Butterfly's room.

They were getting ready for bed when Sara said, "Are you going to keep it a secret or do I get to know my daughters name?"

"I should make you wait," he said jokingly, "but that wouldn't be fair."

"Well thank you so very much," she said pretending to be sarcastic.

"I have decided to name her Butterfly," he said laughing.

Sara picked up a pillow and started to hit him with it. "You are NOT naming MY daughter butterfly," she said, unmercifully hitting him with her pillow.

Gil was finally able to snatch it from her; he gently pushed her to the bed. He went to her belly and whispered something.

When he sat up Sara said, "What was that all about?"

"I thought the baby should be the first to know her name," he said.

"May I be the second?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"LEIA FAWN" he said.

Sara looked at him.

"LEIA means 'child of heaven'," he said. "And this child is surely a gift."

"Fawn?" Sara said.

"I was thinking about your little visitor the last day at the cabin," he said reminding her of the doe and her baby.

Sara smiled, "I think I like your choice. And I am sure Leia will too."

Chapter 25

At the lab the next day, Sara and Catherine's conversation went where it always did, the babies.

"Warrick spent half the night trying to find just the right name," Catherine said.

"Did he find it?" Sara asked.

"No," she said, "he is still looking. He said something as important as a name should be researched."

They both laughed.

"And yours?" Catherine asked.

"Leia Fawn," Sara said. She told Catherine Gil's reasoning behind the name.

"It is beautiful," Catherine said. "But weren't you afraid? I mean letting the BUG man name your child."

Sara smiled, "A little."

"Ok," Catherine said, "I know I am not going to want to hear this, but what was the bet?"

Sara smiled, "He said he could 'achieve' it three times and I told him he couldn't."

Catherine looked at her, "Three times? You mean to tell me that Gil can climax (she said that word almost in a whisper) three times in one night?"

Sara just smiled, "Sometimes more."

"Good heavens," Catherine said, "You?"

Sara said, "Well let's just say we match each other perfectly."

Gil walked into the break room; Catherine looked at him and shook her head. Gil looked over at Sara, "What is that all about?" he asked.

"You need to talk to Warrick," Catherine said walking away.

"I will tell you later," Sara said walking past him.

Still as confused as before, he just stood there looking at her as she left.

"You are a dirty old man," he thought to himself, as he watched her walk away.

But even at 3 months pregnant, his need and desire for her had not faded. He decided he would still want her at 100, that was if that part of his body still was willing.

He shook his head, "Ecklie," he said to himself. It worked. Gil had found out when ever his male member was starting to come to attention at improper times all he had to do was think about Ecklie being with anyone in that special way. It never failed to "deflate" things.

On the way home Gil asked her to clear things up. Sara filled him in.

"That is why she wanted you to talk to Warrick," Sara said. "She said he can't get past two."

Gil laughed.

In the bedroom Sara lay nestled close to him her head on his chest, he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Would you be upset if we don't?" she said.

Gil kissed the top of her head, "It is not all about sex. It is about love."

She kissed his chest, "Thank you."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "Just sleepy."

He pulled her closer to him, "Then sleep."

"I would, if your daughter would hold still," she said smiling. "I think she is chasing butterflies in there."

Gil rolled Sara to her back and went to her belly and laid his hand on it. He could feel his daughter moving. He loved the feeling, but he knew Sara needed to sleep.

He whispered," Butterfly, hold still. Momma needs to sleep."

Almost as if she could hear him, Leia settled into one spot.

Gil lay back down, Sara found her comfortable place.

"Definitely daddy's girl," she said just before she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter ends this story, I want to thank all who read and especially all who left reviews on it. I would also like to - once again - thank Wanda for Betaing for me. I have another story ready to post and one almost ready, I hope you read and enjoy these as well.

Chapter 26

June came hot to Nevada. Sara and Catherine were both within a week of their respective deliveries. They were both in the mall, not because they wanted to shop, but because it was 110 degrees outside and they wanted to get out of the heat.

Sara stood and held onto her back, "I hate having to run to the bathroom every few minutes."

Catherine laughed, "I know what you mean. I can't seem to get two feet from a bathroom."

Sara laughed and headed for the ladies room. From some where off to their left they heard, "STOP! STOP! Help me he stole, my purse."

Sara turned to see an elderly lady screaming and a young man running full speed away from her. Sara turned left to get out of his way, but she did not move fast enough.

The young man bumped into her and knocked her down, flat on her tail, he lost his footing and fell. He started to stand, but Catherine stuck out her foot and kicked him.

By this time, the security guard caught up with the purse snatcher.

"Are you ladies alright?" he asked.

"I think so," Sara said. "But I did not make it to the bathroom," she said a little embarrassed by the puddle she was sitting in.

Catherine knew what had happened, she grabbed her phone and called 911 then she called Gil. "Sara's water broke after she fell," Catherine said.

"Fell?" Gil said, "How? When? Why? Is she alright?"

"Meet me at the hospital and I'll fill you in," Catherine told him, as she hung up the phone.

As Sara was being checked out and admitted, Catherine filled him in.

"If there is anything wrong with Sara or the baby, there will not be enough of that SOB for Doc to autopsy," Gil said, his face beet red.

He paced the floor, it seemed like forever before the doctor came to the waiting room.

"She's fine," Marsha said, "And if you want to see your daughter being born, I suggest you fallow me."

Later that evening Marsha handed Gil his daughter. "You are almost as beautiful as your mother, Butterfly," he said.

Sara reached for Leia when the baby started to cry. "Time to eat," Sara said.

Leia easily found her mother's breast and started to nurse. Gil just stood there smiling with pride at his wife and daughter.

The next day Joseph Samuel Brown made his appearance. Warrick had decided on that name because Joseph was his grandfather and well, Samuel was for Catherine's father.

Gil and Sara did not stop at just one, five more babies followed.

Four years later:

The team decided to spend the Christmas holiday in the mountains. Leia would turn 4 in the summer, she had her daddy's deep blue eyes and long blond ringlets.

Ryan Lee, just turned 3. He was his father's child, right down to the bugs, there was no doubt about it. Nicole had found pictures of Gil as a small boy, anyone would think it was Ryan.

Ashton Gilbert was about to turn 2, just like the other two he had his Daddy's blond hair and deep blue eyes.

The twins, Jennifer Laura and Jayson Lawrence had just had their 1st birthday. Catherine often teased Sara about only wanting one child.

"5 is a tad more than one," she would say.

"Well, I found out it is not so bad after the third month," Sara would say laughing.

"That, and I have the sexiest wife in the world, I can't keep my hands off her," Gil said, smiling.

Warrick would laugh, "It's not your hands that got her into that condition."

After Leia was born Sara resigned, she did not want to miss a thing as her children grew. Gil had retired and went to full time teaching.

Christmas Eve

Sara was sitting on the front porch of a cabin near the one they had spent their honeymoon in. Three children chased their daddy around in the fresh snow.

The twins sat on the porch with Sara playing in the snow. They were expecting the Browns and the Stokes to arrive shortly.

A car pulled up, "Joey," Leia yelled running to her friend and hugging him.

Warrick and Catherine got out followed by Nick and Sophia. Nick and Sophia had married a year ago, their first child was due next month.

"This place is so breathtaking," Catherine said.

"How is Beth?" Sophia asked.

Gil and Sara received an unexpected gift, another baby girl. The pregnancy was difficult, it nearly claimed Sara's life. She had been told there would be no more babies, Gil seen the hurt in her eyes.

He tried to comfort her, he wanted to take away her pain.

She gave him a half smile and said, "Well at least there will be no more surprises."

"True, but we do love our surprise," he had said cradling his daughter in his arms.

She looked so much like her mother that Gil chose the name of Sara Elizabeth. Every one calls her Beth, except Daddy, he calls her Ladybug.

"Sleeping, thankfully" Sara said in answer to Sophia's question.

Gil came on the porch, "Shake off that snow first, Mr. Grissom," Sara called from the kitchen.

He came in the door and put his cold hands under Sara's shirt, he smiled when he found out she did not have a bra on.

"Gilbert!" she yelled, "Warm them up for heavens sake."

"That is what I am trying to do," he said smiling and kissing the back of her neck.

Over the baby monitor they heard Beth wake from her nap.

"Ill get her," Gil said.

"I think she is his favorite," Nick said.

"He does not have a favorite," Sara said, but she knew better.

Gil deeply loved all of his children, but if he were to admit it, Beth was. Beth was a perfect carbon copy of his beloved Sara. Her eyes, her hair, her crooked smile were all just like Sara's.

"I think you two are secretly cloning these kids," Warrick said.

Gil looked at him.

Sophia laughed, "Possible? Ryan is a perfect little Gilbert and Beth is a perfect Sara."

Catherine laughed, "And Leia, Jennifer, Jayson and Ashton have picked up the best of both of them."

"Speaking of 'cloning'," Sara said as Joey ran past them.

"I know," Catherine said, "I still wonder if I was anything but an incubator."

"So do I, until he gets angry," Gil said, "Then he is ALL Catherine."

The sun had set, the full moon hit the backyard and sparkled on the snow. The children were ready for bed and giving kisses to everyone.

Gil was standing by the large picture window.

"Come here," he called to everyone.

They all went to the window, standing in the back yard they could see a doe and her baby.

Sara had made pallets on the floor for the children by the fireplace. She smiled when Gil reminded her of the night they spent in front of that fireplace.

Sophia had a hard time managing the stairs, so she and Nick slept on the pull-out sofa.

Warrick and Catherine took the bed in the extra room.

Gil shut their bedroom door, he was laying on the bed when Sara came from the bathroom. She slipped off her robe and crawled in next to her husband.

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" Gil asked her.

"I think it was this morning," she said.

Gil propped himself up on his elbow. "This morning?" he said sure he had not said anything. "I don't recall saying anything to you," he said, "I was busy with children and pancakes."

Sara pulled him to her and kissed him, "Yes. You got up with the children and fixed them breakfast so I could sleep in."

She easily found her comfy spot, as sleep found them both

THE END


End file.
